


we could be forever (if you would've been the one)

by Hanabiie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiie/pseuds/Hanabiie
Summary: Two years after their break up, Yubin receives an unexpected call which will take her on a journey across time where she would reminisce on the days when they could have been the one.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	1. long time no see

The afternoon sky is clear and blue.

At Seolleung Station where Jinseon Girls' High School is near, the hastened footsteps from the familiar white uniforms fill the street of eateries and convenience stores. It has been a long time since Yubin last came here. The last time she did, it was about a decade ago with Siyeon and the rest of the girls when she was still in her second year in university. Soon, they moved and they rarely visited anymore.

The snow is said to be light. Still, Yubin shivers as she comes out of the subway station. Taking a quick glance at her wrist watch, she realises that she is late but the woman is still nowhere to be seen.

_Still the same old habit_ , she thought to herself.

Two years have passed since the day Yubin and Siyeon had broken up. Yubin thinks that she has been doing good. The traffic lights at the intersection continues to flicker and the buses that would stop by the bus stop below her house continue to be late. Day after days gone by and soon, it became months. But life still carries on. She still eats and sleeps and goes to work everyday the same.

But lately, Yubin thinks that she has been doing better.

She would say yes when her colleagues invited her to join them for an after work dinner. She would say yes when Yoohyeon invited her to hang out at the newly opened bar down the street. She would say yes when her parents called her to come back home during Christmas's and New Year's.

Yubin is indeed doing better.

Except that maybe sometimes, just sometimes, when she stepped inside a cafe, she would still be reminded of Siyeon's favourite menu. When she sat at the bus stop below her house, she would still see the sight of Siyeon waving at her enthusiastically with both hands across the road. Or when she went back to an empty apartment, she would still hear a set of sweet voice humming to her favourite song and the familiar laughter that used to fill the four walls as she laid on the couch, all sprawled out while catching up onto the latest episodes of the drama that she had missed.

And there would always be one of these nights when past memories would strike. Even if Yubin doesn't want to, she is going to remember everything that they once had and those painful moments would follow and haunt her, even in the dream.

But all of those would usually be gone by the morning.

Until one day, she received an unexpected call.

"Hey,"

There is a tap on her shoulders.

"Yubin...?"

And when Yubin turns around, she sees a woman standing right in front of her with a long, black hair that falls gracefully down her shoulders. The red scarf on her neck catches her attention first, then her gaze drifts off to the simple white coat on her body that has seemingly blended together with the snow in the background. She is beautiful.

The snow continues to fall and between the spaces, all that fills Yubin's thought is the pair of glossy eyes and a smile (a shy one) that is radiating towards her. Her breath hitches and she feels her heart skips a beat. This feels all too familiar. Even after a whole of two years have passed, she still makes her nervous.

"Hey," Yubin manages to say. "Long time no see."

  
  



	2. a lucky strike

It is the annual inter-school sports day.

Horns and whistles echo all around the ice rink. Spirits are running high as the two rivals, namely Jinseon Girls' High School and Jinmyeong Girls' High School are battling out against each other in the final showdown of the year's theme sports --- Ice Hockey.

Another horn sounds, signalling the end of the period and a wave of cheers roars from the audience seats as one side of the scoreboard changes: '5-5'.

Yubin exhales a deep breath of frustration.

The team from Jinseon Girls' High School has been leading for the first period until its opponents started catching up during the last team change.

"Lee Yubin!"

Yubin turns around to find the girls waving at her excitedly from the front row, especially the shortest one at the centre. She grins. From afar, she can already hear the voice of Bora beckoning for her.

Then there's Gahyeon.

She checks the time before walking over, "What's up!"

A blue towel is tossed towards her and Yubin manages to catch it before it collides with the floor. Spreading the towel out, she wipes the cotton all over her face earnestly as she let her gaze drifts over to the quiet girl at the side who also has her eyes on her. 

She mouths a quick 'thank you' to Siyeon.

"You should watch out for your right side more!" Bora starts her lecture and the high-pitched voice hits her eardrum at a volume higher than usual. "Didn't you see her coming at you just now?"

"You're too slow sometimes!" Gahyeon joins in.

Yubin continues cleaning herself and in the midst of it, she catches a glimpse of a brief raise of the corner of the lips from the smile that Siyeon is trying hard to suppress before it disappears.

And she grins.

_Cute._

A hard slap lands onto her arm with a loud _thud_ and it immediately tears her gaze away from the girl. Yubin makes a face and let out a groan as the pain reaches deep into her veins. "Ow! Bora? What the hell?!"

"You're not listening! And stop flirting with Siyeon!"

Yubin feels a rush of heat onto her cheeks, "What are you talking about? I wasn't!" And then, when she sees Siyeon laughing at her too, she wishes so much that she can find a hole and dig herself into it. "Oh god."

She quickly grabs the bottle of water from the bench and shoves it down her throat.

"I saw that," Bora says.

"I saw that too," Minji echoes.

Gahyeon raises her hand, "Me three."

"Actually, we _all_ saw that," Yoohyeon giggles as she continues to tease Yubin, which only irritates the girl further. She would have to teach her a lesson later. "So, you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"Right, Yubin," Handong sends her a wink and grins at her sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. We got you."

The girls break into a fit of laughter and Yubin opens her mouth, about to retort when the horn suddenly sounds. _Here comes my savior bell_ , she thought. With a finger, she flicks the strand of loosen hair to the back as she put up a nonchalant look. Her eyes veer off again back to the same girl, which ends up, isn't as discreet as she thought when she senses another wave of teasings from the girls' looks.

Then, from the corner of her eyes, Yubin sees a full smile from Siyeon. Now, she is very satisfied.

Clearing her throat, Yubin quickly turns around and joins the other players back in the ice rink, eliciting another wave of cheers and applause from the audience as the last period begins.

"Jinseon Girls' High School! Hwaiting!"

"Go for it! Lee Yubin!"

At the end of the last period, with the reminders from her friends and the smile from Siyeon etched in her heart, Yubin manages to secure the last goal and the team from Jinseon Girls' High School takes away the championship of the day:

'6-5'.


	3. first kiss, first love

The door slams open as the sound of the jingling keys rings its way into the equipment room. The two figures take their turn to push the trolleys of hockey sticks and helmets and shoes through the cramped entrance into the room. Yubin makes a face as the awful smell of rubber from those baskets of balls hit her nose.

The summer heat doesn't help.

"Why is this so heavy," Siyeon laments as she pushes with all her might, suddenly regretting the decision to help Yubin out with her chores.

The helplessness only makes Yubin laughs.

"So, I was right, your muscles are fake," Yubin teases Siyeon as she makes her way over and takes the space beside her. Her grin widens when she sees the pout on the other's face. "Now, get your hands off the handle," She demands. "I can handle the rest. Meanwhile, you can help me to do a count on the equipments. Make sure the numbers tally with the one on the list."

"Tsk, that's easy."

Yubin raises a brow as she watches the other girl scrambling to work, "I better not find a mistake later."

It was supposed to be an quick and easy task --- unloading those equipments and doing a count. Both of them thought so. And then, they find pieces of mismatched equipments which don't belong to their original baskets when the numbers don't tally.

They end up re-sorting everything and when they are finally done, the sun has set and they are both dead tired, completely drained.

"What a great work out," Yubin comments.

"Yeah," Siyeon mutters, breathing hard to catch enough oxygen as she drops herself down onto the warehouse floor while pulling the other girl down with her. "Really _great_. This is why I hate exercising."

"Those alleged muscles will turn into fats then."

"Then let them."

They both laugh and a moment later, as the laughter subsides, their breathings begin to calm down. A sea of silence settles in. Yubin almost gasps when she feels a sudden weight on her shoulders but she soon relaxes at the sight of Siyeon. It feels like deja vu. She remembers the first time Siyeon had lain her head onto her shoulders, she fell asleep and Yubin felt like a deer caught in the headlights, totally at a loss of what to do. Because her shoulders hurt badly and she was so afraid that the girls may come back anytime, and that they may get the wrong idea. But still, she didn't bear to wake the sleeping beauty up.

Skinship was a strange thing to Yubin at first but after getting to know Siyeon more, she thinks that she has grown accustomed to it now. 

Even if she didn't like it before, she likes it now.

"Hey, Siyeon," She breaks the serenity.

Siyeon stirs lightly, "Yeah?"

"I won the competition."

"Uh huh,"

"So... don't I deserve a reward?"

Siyeon removes her head from her shoulders instantly and looks at the other girl right in the eyes. Yubin raises a brow and she watches the frown on Siyeon's face deepens as she sends herself into a deep thought. And she mirrors them.

"Mmm," Siyeon hums and nods. "Now that I think about it, yes, you deserve a reward." And she breaks into a wide smile. "What do you want?"

"Maybe something special?"

"A movie date?"

Yubin shakes her head in disapproval, "We do that all the time with the other girls." And she leans forward, a tinge of hesitation linger in the space between them, as if she is contemplating whether she should say it or not. "I want something special between the both of us. Between you and I."

She holds her gaze onto Siyeon's as she finishes her words. She stares at her intensely, carefully observing and analysing each and every thought that her pupil is relaying, also, at the same time, wondering if she has properly comprehend the meaning behind her words.

A shy smile appears on Siyeon's face.

And Yubin can only wonder.

"Are you confessing to me right now?"

Her expression becomes still and Yubin clears her throat, as if she is trying to do away the nervousness in the erratic heartbeat. Because right in front of Siyeon, she can't be the confident girl that she has always been. The way she is staring back at her right now, it is giving her uncertainty and it utterly messes up all the thoughts in her head.

"What if I am?" Yubin challenges.

Another silence engulfs as they share an intense stare down, like one is asking if the other is sure of what she is really doing, and the other would affirm and prove to her that she is indeed serious about it with her determination. And then,

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

Now, Yubin is the confused one.

"I said, close your eyes."

And when she does, a scent of violet comes first and breezes past her nose. Then, as the warm breath closes in, it is quickly replaced by something soft... and moist on her lips.

Yubin smiles, and Siyeon too.

The best answer. The best reward.

They stay in the same position and the kiss lasts almost five seconds before Siyeon begins to pull away, both looking all red and flustered. They let out a soft giggle and Yubin watches quietly as the girl tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly so shy.

And Yubin pulls her back in for another uninterrupted kiss.


End file.
